


Heartbeat

by PastelMoonbeamss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley, Heartbeat, I will sink with this ship, Kisses, M/M, Song fic, Wham!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonbeamss/pseuds/PastelMoonbeamss
Summary: Rich and Jeremy hang out over the summer and the beginning of the school year and realize they have feelings for each other.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic for the song Heartbeat by Wham! I changed some of the pronouns to better fit the fic. Italics are thoughts and bold italics are song lyrics.

**_Another summer, another vacation is over. A September morning with the sun and the smell of the clover._ **

 

Rich and Jeremy had hung out all summer. Rich didn’t really get the chance to reconnect with his friends during the school year. He had gotten out of the hospital about a month before school ended and he chose to finish out the year online. Jeremy was dating Christine and had made up with Michael, but hadn’t really talked with anyone else yet. Rich, Jeremy, and Michael would often hang out and play video games together. For the most part, it was just Jeremy and Rich.

“Are you ready to go back to school?” Jeremy asked.

“Hell no. I’m terrified!” Rich replied.

“Well it’s not as bad as your freshman year, at least you have some friends now.”

“I mean I have friends now, yeah, but I also have a ton of burn scars, lots of gossip surrounding me, and I’m an entirely different person than I was last year.”

“I guess you’re right. It’ll be okay though, we’ll figure it out.”

“I guess. Isn’t it a lovely day?”

“It sure is.”

 

**_Down by the gate, we sit and we watch all our friends go by. And pretend we don’t hear the bell that rings through the summer sky._ **

 

It was the first day of school, and Rich and Jeremy were sitting near the entrance of the school. They watched all their friends pass by them and completely ignore them. It hurt that they didn’t even wave at them, but they felt comfort in having each other. The bell rang to start the school year. They didn’t leave their spot.

 

**_I was happy with the kiss that she gave me. It’s just that happy was all she made me. Happy that was, until I saw you._ **

 

Jeremy had been dating Christine all summer. They were happy together. Whenever Christine kissed him he felt happy, but that was it. He didn’t feel in love, he didn’t swoon, he was just happy that someone cared about him. Another thing that made him happy was talking with Rich. He made him feel comfortable and safe. He felt safe with Christine but not as safe as he did with Rich. They could connect over the trauma they had endured with the SQUIP.

 

**_Heart beat, heart beat, why do you fail me now?You hurt me, desert me, in my darkest hour. Heartbeat, heartbeat, why do you keep me here? How could I help but admire his beauty? Standing on the line between desire and duty. Heartbeat, heartbeat, it will end in tears._ **

 

Sometimes when he was with Rich and they got close his heart would start pounding.  _ Heart, why are you pounding? I love Christine.  _ He thought. This never happened when he was with Christine. His head spiraled with conflict.  _ Heart, why do you make me hurt?  _ When he looked at Rich, he admired everything. His adorable freckles, his cute little tooth gap, and everything else. _ I love Christine, and only Christine. What is going on? _

 

**_I need a lover, but love’s such a dangerous place to be. If we were meant for each other, then why don’t you answer me?_ **

 

Rich was lonely, he wanted someone to love. His only friends were Jeremy and Michael. Jeremy was taken, and he wasn’t interested in Michael, he wasn’t really interested in anyone really. He felt comfortable with Jeremy, but Jeremy was dating Christine. Why did his heart hurt so much?  _ Wait wait wait. I like Jeremy. Shit.  _ He thought. Jeremy was alone tonight, he knew. So he asked Jeremy to hang out. He didn’t reply. Jeremy wasn’t responding because he couldn’t handle the swirling emotions in his head. Jeremy usually replied right away, but this time he just left Rich on read. Rich was panicking.  _ Is he okay?  _

 

**_Don’t keep me waiting, you know I long to be by your side. We could even be together tonight._ **

 

Rich kept waiting for a reply and kept sending texts getting even more worried.  _ Please? I need you.  _ He thought. Jeremy was thinking similarly.  _ I really want to be with Rich, but I can’t. Or else my heart will go fast and I’ll reconsider my relationship with Christine.  _ They were both in agony.

 

**_I was happy with the kiss that he gave me, but know there’s nothing on earth to save me. Why should I care? I can’t have you._ **

 

Jeremy finally decided to go over. When he arrived, he saw that Rich had been crying.

“Jeremy, I- uh…” he cut himself off by kissing Jeremy.

“I uh what?”

“I like you Jeremy. You don’t have to like me back but… yeah.” His face was bright red. 

“I like you too! I just… I don’t know what to do about Christine. Is this cheating? She’s gonna kill me if she finds out I’m cheating! What do I do?!”

“I uh I don’t know! Just… calmly explain it to her I guess? I don’t know!” Rich panicked.

“I love you Rich, but I- I just can’t.”

“Love whoever I guess,” Rich said sadly, “but remember to listen to your heart.” Jeremy kissed him.

“You’re right, I really do need to listen to my heart.”

 

**_Heart beat, heart beat, why do you fail me now?You hurt me, desert me, in my darkest hour. Heartbeat, heartbeat, why do you keep me here? How could I help but admire his beauty? Standing on the line between desire and duty. Heartbeat, heartbeat, it will end in tears._ **

 

“Christine!” Jeremy called.

“Oh hi Jeremy!” She replied cheerily.

“Listen I have something to tell you-“

“Oh yeah me too! You go first.”

“I’m sorry. I like Rich. A lot. But I really enjoy hanging out with you. So can we just be friends?”

“Thank god!”

“What?”

“I like Jenna!”

“You do? Oh that’s great!”

“Glad this was mutual! I knew you would cry if I broke up with you, so that’s a relief!” 

 

They parted ways and went to meet up with their respective partners. Jeremy ran up to Rich and kissed him.

“Jeremy?” Rich said.

“Rich! I did it!”

“You did? That’s great!”

“Yeah! She likes Jenna!”

“Oh really?”

“I love you, Rich.”

Rich replied by kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give kudos! <3 ^-^


End file.
